1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for reclaiming waste water and to apparatus suitable for use in said process.
One of the fundamental needs for human beings is their water supply. With the rapid growth of the population measures for recycling or treating of waste water in order to reclaim it have become a necessity and one of the requirements for human existence. A satisfactory commercial process for reclaiming waste water must have rapid action to provide a recycle rate equal to the demand rate. This rapid action must and should be accomplished with a minimum of apparatus.
Any process is better if accomplished without any chemical additives such as, high molecular weight organic acids or their metallic salts as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,242 and 4,198,294 which are also directed to reclamation of waste water including that produced from laundry operations.
2) Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,499 discloses a system for removal of solid chemical and bacterial waste from water, which includes the use of ozone dissolved in an oxygen rich carrier while under pressure. This use of the oxidant, such as ozone in the process described in the patent, results in a flocculation of the solid matter in the waste water. This flocculation floats to the top of a tank where it may be removed. A second step of the process includes inserting waste water under pressure into the system and combining homogeneously ozone and a highly oxygenated carrier with the mixture being electronically disbursed throughout the system.
Such flocculation and electronically disbursing of oxygen or ozone will clarify the system, but would not be satisfactory because the flocculation must be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,664 describes a water treatment apparatus for purification by ozone injection at a plurality of points, a contact period for ozone to react with contaminants. This patent shows no means for removing solids material from waste water. Such an ozone mixture would not perform the functions of this waste water reclaiming system, but could provide the ozone for the ozone infusion injection process section of this invention.
These patents neither singly nor in any reasonable combination, suggest or disclose the present invention.